fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
A Horrible Night
LOCATION: Virginia, Petersburg YEAR: 1885 Far away from Petersburg, the winter is dangerous for the people who live far from the town, the snow is a killer and winter has already covered nature into a white forest with houses covered like it was some kind of big rocks. The town looked normal, but Petersburg was dangerous thanks to a serial killer so called “The Blood Man”. American, British and French soldiers were searching for this mysterious man who according to the people who saw the man, he’s hungry for blood and human flesh. The commander ordered many soldiers to find him and kill this sinful man. Inside of a military house, a private walks on the office of the commander, “Commander! We have found the dead bodies!” the private said, the commander with an angry voice, “Send the rest of the soldiers deeper to the forest!”, the soldiers were ordered to enter the deeper parts of the forest, the commander knew it was going to be hard for this mission. Far from the town, there was a big wooden house, there lives a young man with his uncle. Inside the house we see the young man reading a book of mythological gods and creatures from many cultures, Blair was always in love of knowledge of cultures, history and even science. “Uncle, have you ever went to Europe?” Blair asked, “Yes, many years ago! I wish I could return to Europe again” his uncle answered. “What part of Europe did you go?” Blair asked, “Well I went to England, Scotland, France, Spain, Germany, Denmark and Austro Hungary, I visited many castles and ancient ruins of course” Uncle David said, “I want to visit those countries you mentioned, they sound interesting” Blair said, “Of course they are very interesting to visit, I actually remember when your parents and I we went to these countries in 2 months, it was an amazing trip” Uncle David said, Blair continued to read the book and his interested on going to Europe grow bigger to him. In the night, Blair was doing his favorite routine, drawing mythological creatures with the help of his book, Blair still remembers the day when his father gave him the book as a present when he was 10 years old, 9 years later, he still has the book. . But besides drawing mythological creatures, he likes to draw many things too. It was 11:00 PM and it was time to sleep, outside the house, it was heard some gunshots and screams, Blair scared grabs his uncle’s rifle and goes outside. It was all quiet and there was no sign of someone, behind the house someone whispered to Blair, “Help.. me…” Blair goes behind the house and he found an injured soldier with too much blood. Blair was so nervous he was screaming for his uncle to help him, Uncle David waking up goes down with Blair with first aid, when they returned behind the home, the soldier disappeared. “What should do now Uncle!?” Blair said, “Get to the house! Hand me the rifle now!” Uncle David said, Blair runs to the house and he goes up to his room, Blair watches his Uncle on the window, “What is he doing!?” Blair screamed, Uncle David with too much anger whispers to himself “I knew this day was gonna happen”. In the dark woods, 4 mysterious people appeared with blood in their mouths and clothes with white skin, Uncle David was forcing himself to be brave. Then a fifth one comes with a large purple coat, “David Johnson! Good to see you again!” the masked purple coat guy said, “How do you know my name?” Uncle David said, “This face might look familiar to you” said the masked guy, he takes off the mask and shows his face full of blood and smiles to him. “I guess you will be impressed who am I after many years David”, Uncle David with much anger charges his rifle “Jakio! You shitbag! My brother and I we killed you! How are you still alive!?” Uncle David screamed, “Well that’s a long story, but anyway! I will kill you! Then I will take your nephew with me!” Jakio said, “You won’t take my nephew! I always protected him since he was a kid! Even if I’m old I can still kick your ass you vampire!” Uncle David said, “Then your time comes here old man, I will eat your flesh!” Jakio said. Jakio with an unknown language orders one of his warriors to enter the house, two vampires run to the house and Uncle David started fighting with the rest, Uncle David with his rifle shot Jakio’s face while the other two got stabbed by knifes Uncle David throw at them. The other two vampires are on Blair’s room and they get shot by someone, Rakio and his other two warriors escaped the shootings and Uncle David was confused. Blair scared he gets up and sees the bodies of the warriors and their skin was melting, Blair thought his uncle saved his life, Blair went outside and he saw his uncle staring at the woods, “Uncle! What happened?” Blair said, “We are saved…” David said, “Who saved us?” Blair said. Both went to the house and they sit on the living room and David was shocked about what happened, “Uncle, I heard outside, who were those people?” Blair asked, “It was a man who I met him many years ago” David said, “Those were vampires! This things are supposed to be legends! How can a creature like those came here!?” Blair said, “I’m sorry kid, I can’t tell you why” David said, “You need to tell me the truth! Is this is what were you protecting me after my parents leave us?” Blair said. Outside there is the military with dogs barking at the house, Blair and David went outside and one soldier gave the command of pointing the rifles on them, “FREEZE!” said a soldier, “WAIT! We did not kill!” Blair screamed, “Soldiers! Put your weapons down!” the commander said, David and Blair were confused what was really happening, the commander walked forward to them, “Greetings people! I am the Commander, also known as Commander Rick Birwick” Rick said, “Oh hey, look we didn’t do nothing so…” Rick interrupted David, “Can we check your house, please?”. Commander Rick brought a scientist to investigate the bodies of the vampires in Blair’s room, “Dr Kolman, this are the bodies of the creatures, I guess The Blood Man was not alone” Rick said, “I can hardly believe this are really vampires, when they die, their skin melt while the bones can be dust for about 1 month or more” Dr Kolman said, “The two people were attacked by this things, I don’t know how they kill this ones” Rick said, Blair goes up in his room to tell something to the Commander, “Did one of your soldiers killed this vampires? Because I gotta thank for saving my life” Blair said, “Uhhh… None of my soldiers killed these demons, someone saved your life” Rick said, “Then who did it?” Blair said, “The bullets cannot kill easily this Vampires, but you say these things were killed by one shot young man?” Dr Kolman asked, “Yeah, they tried to kill me in my room and someone shot these things” Blair said, “Perhaps it was a hunter with holy bullets who was hunting these creatures, that could be the best way to answer your question” Dr Kolman said. After many hours of investigating and cleaning the house, it was now time for Commander Rick, Dr Kolman and his soldiers to go take a rest in Petersburg. The next day, Blair didn’t sleep, he was still suspecting someone wanted to return and get killed and his uncle, Blair was outside drawing everything what he saw on that night, his uncle goes outside too to hug his nephew, “I’m so sorry” David said, “Why are you saying me that?” Blair asked, “I guess it is now the time to tell you the truth, you always wanted to know what really happened to your parents and why I’m protecting you, let’s go inside! I will make you a coffee” David said. Characters * Blair Night * David Johnson * Rick Berwick * Abioye Bachir (Cameo) * Dr Kolman Visteb (Cameo) Trivia * The name of the Commander "Rick Birwick" is a reference to the youtuber Rick Berwick. Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer (Series) Category:Universe 636 Category:Fanfiction Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Blair Night The Monster Slayer Episodes